Religionsbuch
Die Lebenszeit Als Gott die Welt geschaffen hatte und allen Kreaturen ihre Lebenszeit bestimmen wollte, kam der Esel und fragte 'Herr, wie lange soll ich leben?' 'Dreißig Jahre,' antwortete Gott, 'ist dir das recht?' 'Ach Herr,' erwiderte der Esel, 'das ist eine lange Zeit. Bedenke mein mühseliges Dasein: von Morgen bis in die Nacht schwere Lasten tragen, Kornsäcke in die Mühle schleppen, damit andere das Brot essen, mit nichts als mit Schlägen und Fußtritten ermuntert und aufgefrischt zu werden! erlaß mir einen Teil der langen Zeit.' Da erbarmte sich Gott und schenkte ihm achtzehn Jahre. Der Esel ging getröstet weg, und der Hund erschien. 'Wie lange willst du leben?' sprach Gott zu ihm, 'dem Esel sind dreißig Jahre zu viel, du aber wirst damit zufrieden sein.' 'Herr,' antwortete der Hund, 'ist das dein Wille? bedenke, was ich laufen muß, das halten meine Füße so lange nicht aus; und habe ich erst die Stimme zum Bellen verloren und die Zähne zum Beißen, was bleibt mir übrig, als aus einer Ecke in die andere zu laufen und zu knurren?' Gott sah, daß er recht hatte, und erließ ihm zwölf Jahre. Darauf kam der Affe. 'Du willst wohl gerne dreißig Jahre leben?' sprach der Herr zu ihm, 'du brauchst nicht zu arbeiten wie der Esel und der Hund, und bist immer guter Dinge.' 'Ach Herr,' antwortete er, 'das sieht so aus, ist aber anders. Wenns Hirsenbrei regnet, habe ich keinen Löffel. Ich soll immer lustige Streiche machen, Gesichter schneiden, damit die Leute lachen, und wenn sie mir einen Apfel reichen und ich beiße hinein, so ist er sauer. Wie oft steckt die Traurigkeit hinter dem Spaß! Dreißig Jahre halte ich das nicht aus.' Gott war gnädig und schenkte ihm zehn Jahre. Endlich erschien der Mensch, war freudig, gesund und frisch und bat Gott, ihm seine Zeit zu bestimmen. 'Dreißig Jahre sollst du leben,' sprach der Herr, 'ist dir das genug?' 'Welch eine kurze Zeit!' rief der Mensch, 'wenn ich mein Haus gebaut habe, und das Feuer auf meinem eigenen Herde brennt: wenn ich Bäume gepflanzt habe, die blühen und Früchte tragen, und ich meines Lebens froh zu werden gedenke, so soll ich sterben! o Herr, verlängere meine Zeit.' 'Ich will dir die achtzehn Jahre des Esels zulegen,' sagte Gott. 'Das ist nicht genug,' erwiderte der Mensch. 'Du sollst auch die zwölf Jahre des Hundes haben.' 'Immer noch zu wenig.' 'Wohlan,' sagte Gott, 'ich will dir noch die zehn Jahre des Affen geben, aber mehr erhältst du nicht.' Der Mensch ging fort, war aber nicht zufriedengestellt. Also lebt der Mensch Siebeinzig Jahr. Die ersten dreißig sind seine menschlichen Jahre, die gehen schnell dahin; da ist er gesund, heiter, arbeitet mit Lust und freut sich seines Daseins. Hierauf folgen die achtzehn Jahre des Esels, da wird ihm eine Last nach der andern aufgelegt: er muß das Korn tragen, das andere nährt, und SchIäge und Tritte sind der Lohn seiner treuen Dienste. Dann kommen die zwölf Jahre des Hundes, da liegt er in den Ecken, knurrt und hat keine Zähne mehr zum Beißen. Und wenn diese Zeit vorüber ist, so machen die zehn Jahre des Affen den Beschluß. Da ist der Mensch schwachköpfig und närrisch, treibt alberne Dinge und wird ein Spott der Kinder. Die zwölf Apostel Es war dreihundert Jahre vor des Herrn Christi Geburt, da lebte eine Mutter, die hatte zwölf Söhne, war aber so arm und dürftig, daß sie nicht wußte, womit sie ihnen länger das Leben erhalten sollte. Sie betete täglich zu Gott, er möchte doch geben, daß alle ihre Söhne mit dem verheißenen Heiland auf Erden zusammen wären. Als nun ihre Not immer größer ward, schickte sie einen nach dem andern in die Welt, um sich ihr Brot zu suchen. Der älteste hieß Petrus, der ging aus, und war schon weit gegangen, eine ganze Tagreise, da geriet er in einen großen Wald. Er suchte einen Ausweg, konnte aber keinen finden und verirrte sich immer tiefer; dabei empfand er so großen Hunger, daß er sich kaum aufrecht erhalten konnte. Endlich war er so schwach, daß er liegen bleiben mußte und glaubte, dem Tode nahe zu sein. Da stand auf einmal neben ihm ein kleiner Knabe, der glänzte und war so schön und freundlich wie ein Engel. Das Kind schlug seine Händchen zusammen, daß er aufschauen und es anblicken mußte. Da sprach es 'warum sitzest du da so betrübt?' 'Ach,' antwortete Petrus, 'ich gehe umher in der Welt und suche mein Brot, damit ich noch den verheißenen lieben Heiland sehe; das ist mein größter Wunsch.' Das Kind sprach 'komm mit, so soll dein Wunsch erfüllt werden.' Es nahm den armen Petrus an der Hand und führte ihn zwischen Felsen zu einer großen Höhle. Wie sie hineinkamen, so blitzte alles von Gold, Silber und Kristall, und in der Mitte standen zwölf Wiegen nebeneinander. Da sprach das Englein 'lege dich in die erste und schlaf ein wenig, ich will dich wiegen.' Das tat Petrus, und das Englein sang ihm und wiegte ihn so lange, bis er eingeschlafen war. Und wie er schlief, kam der zweite Bruder, den auch sein Schutzenglein hereinführte, und ward wie der erste in den Schlaf gewiegt, und so kamen die andern nach der Reihe, bis alle zwölfe dalagen in den goldenen Wiegen und schliefen. Sie schliefen aber dreihundert Jahre, bis in der Nacht, worin der Weltheiland geboren ward. Da erwachten sie und waren mit ihm auf Erden und wurden die zwölf Apostel genannt. Das junggeglühte Männlein Zur Zeit, da unser Herr noch auf Erden ging, kehrte er eines Abends mit dem heiligen Petrus bei einem Schmied ein und bekam willig Herberge. Nun geschahs, daß ein armer Bettelmann, von Alter und Gebrechen hart gedrückt, in dieses Haus kam und vom Schmied Almosen forderte. Des erbarmte sich Petrus und sprach 'Herr und Meister, so dirs gefällt, heil ihm doch seine Plage, daß er sich selbst sein Brot möge gewinnen.' Sanftmütig sprach der Herr 'Schmied, leih mir deine Esse und lege mir Kohlen an, so will ich den alten kranken Mann zu dieser Zeit verjüngen.' Der Schmied war ganz bereit, und St. Petrus zog die Bälge, und als das Kohlenfeuer auffunkte, groß und hoch, nahm unser Herr das alte Männlein, schobs in die Esse, mitten ins rote Feuer, daß es drin glühte wie ein Rosenstock, und Gott lobte mit lauter Stimme. Nachdem trat der Herr zum Löschtrog, zog das glühende Männlein hinein, daß das Wasser über ihn zusammenschlug, und nachdem ers fein sittig abgekühlt, gab er ihm seinen Segen: siehe, zuhand sprang das Männlein heraus, zart, gerade, gesund und wie von zwanzig Jahren. Der Schmied, der eben und genau zugesehen hatte, lud sie alle zum Nachtmahl. Er hatte aber eine alte halbblinde bucklichte Schwieger, die machte sich zum Jüngling hin und forschte ernstlich, ob ihn das Feuer hart gebrennet habe. Nie sei ihm besser gewesen, antwortete jener, er habe da in der Glut gesessen wie in einem kühlen Tau. Was der Jüngling gesagt hatte, das klang die ganze Nacht in den Ohren der alten Frau, und als der Herr frühmorgens die Straße weitergezogen war und dem Schmied wohl gedankt hatte, meinte dieser, er könnte seine alte Schwieger auch jung machen, da er fein ordentlich alles mit angesehen habe und es in seine Kunst schlage. Rief sie deshalb an, ob sie auch wie ein Mägdlein von achtzehn Jahren in Sprüngen daher wollte gehen. Sie sprach 'von ganzem Herzen,' weil es dem Jüngling auch so sanft angekommen war. Machte also der Schmied große Glut und stieß die Alte hinein, die sich hin und wieder bog und grausames Mordgeschrei anstimmte. 'Sitz still, was schreist und hüpfst du, ich will erst weidlich zublasen.' Zog damit die Bälge von neuem, bis ihr alle Haderlumpen brannten. Das alte Weib schrie ohne Ruhe, und der Schmied dachte 'Kunst geht nicht recht zu,' nahm sie heraus und warf sie in den Löschtrog. Da schrie sie ganz überlaut, daß es droben im Haus die Schmiedin und ihre Schnur hörten: die liefen beide die Stiegen herab, und sahen die Alte heulend und maulend ganz zusammengeschnurrt im Trog liegen, das Angesicht gerunzelt, gefaltet und ungeschaffen. Darob sich die zwei, die beide mit Kindern gingen, so entsetzten, daß sie noch dieselbe Nacht zwei Junge gebaren, die waren nicht wie Menschen geschaffen, sondern wie Affen, liefen zum Wald hinein; und von ihnen stammt das Geschlecht der Affen her. Der Schneider im Himmel Es trug sich zu, daß der liebe Gott an einem schönen Tag in dem himmlischen Garten sich ergehen wollte und alle Apostel und Heiligen mitnahm, also daß niemand mehr im Himmel blieb als der heilige Petrus. Der Herr hatte ihm befohlen, während seiner Abwesenheit niemand einzulassen, Petrus stand also an der Pforte und hielt Wache. Nicht lange, so klopfte jemand an. Petrus fragte, wer da wäre und was er wollte. "Ich bin ein armer ehrlicher Schneider," antwortete eine feine Stimme, "der um Einlaß bittet." - "Ja, ehrlich," sagte Petrus, "wie der Dieb am Galgen, du hast lange Finger gemacht und den Leuten das Tuch abgezwickt. Du kommst nicht in den Himmel, der Herr hat mir verboten, solange er draußen wäre, irgend jemand einzulassen." - "Seid doch barmherzig," rief der Schneider, "kleine Flicklappen, die von selbst vom Tisch herabfallen, sind nicht gestohlen und nicht der Rede wert. Seht, ich hinke und habe von dem Weg daher Blasen an den Füßen, ich kann unmöglich wieder umkehren. Laßt mich nur hinein, ich will alle schlechte Arbeit tun. Ich will die Kinder tragen, die Windeln waschen, die Bänke, darauf sie gespielt haben, säubern und abwischen und ihre zerrissenen Kleider flicken. " Der heilige Petrus ließ sich aus Mitleiden bewegen und öffnete dem lahmen Schneider die Himmelspforte so weit, daß er mit seinem dürren Leib hineinschlüpfen konnte. Er mußte sich in einen Winkel hinter die Türe setzen und sollte sich da still und ruhig verhalten, damit ihn der Herr, wenn er zurückkäme, nicht bemerkte und zornig würde. Der Schneider gehorchte, als aber der heilige Petrus einmal zur Türe hinaustrat, stand er auf, ging voll Neugierde in allen Winkeln des Himmels herum und besah sich die Gelegenheit. Endlich kam er zu einem Platz, da standen viele schöne und köstliche Stühle und in der Mitte ein ganz goldener Sessel, der mit glänzenden Edelsteinen besetzt war; er war auch viel höher als die übrigen Stühle, und ein goldener Fußschemel stand davor. Es war aber der Sessel, auf welchem der Herr saß, wenn er daheim war, und von welchem er alles sehen konnte, was auf Erden geschah. Der Schneider stand still und sah den Sessel eine gute Weile an, denn er gefiel ihm besser als alles andere. Endlich konnte er den Vorwitz nicht bezähmen, stieg hinauf und setzte sich in den Sessel. Da sah er alles, was auf Erden geschah, und bemerkte eine alte häßliche Frau, die an einem Bach stand und wusch und zwei Schleier heimlich beiseite tat. Der Schneider erzürnte sich bei diesem Anblicke so sehr, daß er den goldenen Fußschemel ergriff und durch den Himmel auf die Erde hinab nach der alten Diebin warf. Da er aber den Schemel nicht wieder heraufholen konnte, so schlich er sich sachte aus dem Sessel weg, setzte sich an seinen Platz hinter die Türe und tat, als ob er kein Wasser getrübt hätte. Als der Herr und Meister mit dem himmlischen Gefolge wieder zurückkam, ward er zwar den Schneider hinter der Türe nicht gewahr, als er sich aber auf seinen Sessel setzte, mangelte der Schemel. Er fragte den heiligen Petrus, wo der Schemel hingekommen wäre, der wußte es nicht. Da fragte er weiter, ob er jemand hereingelassen hätte. "Ich weiß niemand," antwortete Petrus, "der dagewesen wäre, als ein lahmer Schneider, der noch hinter der Türe sitzt." Da ließ der Herr den Schneider vor sich treten und fragte ihn, ob er den Schemel weggenommen und wo er ihn hingetan hätte. "O Herr," antwortete der Schneider freudig, "ich habe ihn im Zorne hinab auf die Erde nach einem alten Weibe geworfen, das ich bei der Wäsche zwei Schleier stehlen sah." - "O du Schalk," sprach der Herr, "wollt ich richten, wie du richtest, wie meinst du, daß es dir schon längst ergangen wäre? Ich hätte schon lange keine Stühle, Bänke, Sessel, ja keine Ofengabel mehr hier gehabt, sondern alles nach den Sündern hinabgeworfen. Fortan kannst du nicht mehr im Himmel bleiben, sondern mußt wieder hinaus vor das Tor: da sieh zu, wo du hinkommst. Hier soll niemand strafen denn ich allein, der Herr." Petrus mußte den Schneider wieder hinaus vor den Himmel bringen, und weil er zerrissene Schuhe hatte und die Füße voll Blasen, nahm er einen Stock in die Hand und zog nach Warteinweil, wo die frommen Soldaten sitzen und sich lustig machen. Der Arme und der Reiche Vor alten Zeiten, als der liebe Gott noch selber auf Erden unter den Menschen wandelte, trug es sich zu, daß er eines Abends müde war und ihn die Nacht überfiel, bevor er zu einer Herberge kommen konnte. Nun standen auf dem Weg vor ihm zwei Häuser einander gegenüber, das eine groß und schön, das andere klein und ärmlich anzusehen, und gehörte das große einem reichen, das kleine einem armen Manne. Da dachte unser Herrgott 'dem Reichen werde ich nicht beschwerlich fallen: bei ihm will ich übernachten.' Der Reiche, als er an seine Türe klopfen hörte, machte das Fenster auf und fragte den Fremdling, was er suche. Der Herr antwortete 'ich bitte um ein Nachtlager.' Der Reiche guckte den Wandersmann von Haupt bis zu den Füßen an, und weil der liebe Gott schlichte Kleider trug und nicht aussah wie einer, der viel Geld in der Tasche hat, schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und sprach 'ich kann Euch nicht aufnehmen, meine Kammern liegen voll Kräuter und Samen, und sollte ich einen jeden beherbergen, der an meine Tür klopft, so könnte ich selber den Bettelstab in die Hand nehmen. Sucht Euch anderswo ein Auskommen.' Schlug damit sein Fenster zu und ließ den lieben Gott stehen. Also kehrte ihm der liebe Gott den Rücken und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Haus. Kaum hatte er angeklopft, so klinkte der Arme schon sein Türchen auf und bat den Wandersmann einzutreten. 'Bleibt die Nacht über bei mir,' sagte er, 'es ist schon finster, und heute könnt Ihr doch nicht weiterkommen.' Das gefiel dem lieben Gott, und er trat zu ihm ein. Die Frau des Armen reichte ihm die Hand, hieß ihn willkommen und sagte, er möchte sichs bequem machen und vorlieb nehmen, sie hätten nicht viel, aber was es wäre, gäben sie von Herzen gerne. Dann setzte sie Kartoffeln ans Feuer, und derweil sie kochten, melkte sie ihre Ziege, damit sie ein wenig Milch dazu hätten. Und als der Tisch gedeckt war, setzte sich de r liebe Gott nieder und aß mit ihnen, und schmeckte ihm die schlechte Kost gut, denn es waren vergnügte Gesichter dabei. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten und Schlafenszeit war, rief die Frau heimlich ihren Mann und sprach 'hör, lieber Mann, wir wollen uns heute nacht eine Streu machen, damit der arme Wanderer sich in unser Bett legen und ausruhen kann: er ist den ganzen Tag über gegangen, da wird einer müde.' 'Von Herzen gern,' antwortete er, 'ich wills ihm anbieten,' ging zu dem lieben Gott und bat ihn, wenns ihm recht wäre, möchte er sich in ihr Bett legen und seine Glieder ordentlich ausruhen. Der liebe Gott wollte den beiden Alten ihr Lager nicht nehmen, aber sie ließen nicht ab, bis er es endlich tat und sich in ihr Bett legte: sich selbst aber machten sie eine Streu auf die Erde. Am andern Morgen standen sie vor Tag schon auf und kochten dem Gast ein Frühstück, so gut sie es hatten. Als nun die Sonne durchs Fensterlein schien und der liebe Gott aufgestanden war, aß er wieder mit ihnen und wollte dann seines Weges ziehen. Als er in der Türe stand, kehrte er sich um und sprach 'weil ihr so mitleidig und fromm seid, so wünscht euch dreierlei, das will ich euch erfüllen.' Da sagte der Arme 'was soll ich mir sonst wünschen als die ewige Seligkeit, und daß wir zwei, solang wir leben, gesund dabei bleiben und unser notdürftiges tägliches Brot haben; fürs dritte weiß ich mir nichts zu wünschen.' Der liebe Gott sprach 'willst du dir nicht ein neues Haus für das alte wünschen?, 'O ja,' sagte der Mann, 'wenn ich das auch noch erhalten kann, so wär mirs wohl lieb.' Da erfüllte der Herr ihre Wünsche, verwandelte ihr altes Haus in ein neues, gab ihnen nochmals seinen Segen und zog weiter. Es war schon voller Tag, als der Reiche aufstand. Er legte sich ins Fenster und sah gegenüber ein neues reinliches Haus mit roten Ziegeln, wo sonst eine alte Hütte gestanden hatte. Da machte er große Augen, rief seine Frau herbei und sprach 'sag mir, was ist geschehen? Gestern abend stand noch die alte elende Hütte, und heute steht da ein schönes neues Haus. Lauf hinüber und höre, wie das gekommen ist.' Die Frau ging und fragte den Armen aus: er erzählte ihr 'gestern abend kam ein Wanderer, der suchte Nachtherberge, und heute morgen beim Abschied hat er uns drei Wünsche gewährt, die ewige Seligkeit, Gesundheit in diesem Leben und das notdürftige tägliche Brot dazu, und zuletzt noch statt unserer alten Hütte ein schönes neues Haus.' Die Frau des Reichen lief eilig zurück und erzählte ihrem Manne, wie alles gekommen war. Der Mann sprach 'ich möchte mich zerreißen und zerschlagen: hätte ich das nur gewußt! der Fremde ist zuvor hier gewesen und hat bei uns übernachten wollen, ich habe ihn aber abgewiesen.' 'Eil dich,' sprach die Frau, 'und setze dich auf dein Pferd, so kannst du den Mann noch einholen, und dann mußt du dir auch drei Wünsche gewähren lassen.' Der Reiche befolgte den guten Rat, jagte mit seinem Pferd davon und holte den lieben Gott noch ein. Er redete fein und lieblich und bat' er möchts nicht übelnehmen, daß er nicht gleich wäre eingelassen worden, er hätte den Schlüssel zur Haustüre gesucht, derweil wäre er weggegangen: wenn er des Weges zurückkäme, müßte er bei ihm einkehren. 'Ja,' sprach der liebe Gott, 'wenn ich einmal zurückkomme, will ich es tun.' Da fragte der Reiche, ob er nicht auch drei Wünsche tun dürfte wie sein Nachbar. Ja, sagte der liebe Gott, das dürfte er wohl, es wäre aber nicht gut für ihn, und er sollte sich lieber nichts wünschen. Der Reiche meinte, er wollte sich schon etwas aussuchen, das zu seinem Glück gereiche, wenn er nur wüßte, daß es erfüllt würde. Sprach der liebe Gott 'reit heim, und drei Wünsche, die du tust, die sollen in Erfüllung gehen.' Nun hatte der Reiche, was er verlangte, ritt heimwärts und fing an nachzusinnen, was er sich wünschen sollte. Wie er sich so bedachte und die Zügel fallen ließ, fing das Pferd an zu springen, so daß er immerfort in seinen Gedanken gestört wurde und sie gar nicht zusammenbringen konnte. Er klopfte ihm an den Hals und sagte 'sei ruhig, Liese,' aber das Pferd machte aufs neue Männerchen. Da ward er zuletzt ärgerlich und rief ganz ungeduldig 'so wollt ich, daß du den Hals zerbrächst!' Wie er das Wort ausgesprochen hatte, plump, fiel er auf die Erde, und lag das Pferd tot und regte sich nicht mehr; damit war der erste Wunsch erfüllt. Weil er aber von Natur geizig war, wollte er das Sattelzeug nicht im Stich lassen, schnitts ab, hings auf seinen Rücken, und mußte nun zu Fuß gehen. 'Du hast noch zwei Wünsche übrig,' dachte er und tröstete sich damit. Wie er nun langsam durch den Sand dahinging und zu Mittag die Sonne heiß brannte, wards ihm so warm und verdrießlich zumut, der Sattel drückte ihn auf den Rücken, auch war ihm noch immer nicht eingefallen, was er sich wünschen sollte. 'Wenn ich mir auch alle Reiche und Schätze der Welt wünsche,' sprach er zu sich selbst, 'so fällt mir hernach noch allerlei ein, dieses und jenes, das weiß ich im voraus, ich wills aber so einrichten, daß mir gar nichts mehr übrig zu wünschen bleibt.' Dann seufzte er und sprach 'ja, wenn ich der bayerische Bauer wäre, der auch drei Wünsche frei hatte, der wußte sich zu helfen, der wünschte sich zuerst recht viel Bier, und zweitens so viel Bier, als er trinken könnte, und drittens noch ein Faß Bier dazu.' Manchmal meinte er, jetzt hätte er es gefunden, aber hernach schiens ihm doch noch zu wenig. Da kam ihm so in die Gedanken, was es seine Frau jetzt gut hätte, die säße daheim in einer kühlen Stube und ließe sichs wohl schmecken. Das ärgerte ihn ordentlich, und ohne daß ers wußte, sprach er so hin 'ich wollte, die säße daheim auf dem Sattel und könnte nicht herunter, statt daß ich ihn da auf meinem Rücken schleppe.' Und wie das letzte Wort aus seinem Munde kam, so war der Sattel von seinem Rücken verschwunden, und er merkte, daß sein zweiter Wunsch auch in Erfüllung gegangen war. Da ward ihm erst recht heiß, er fing an zu laufen und wollte sich daheim ganz einsam in seine Kammer hinsetzen und auf etwas Großes für den letzten Wunsch sinnen. Wie er aber ankommt und die Stubentür aufmacht, sitzt da seine Frau mittendrin auf dem Sattel und kann nicht herunter, jammert und schreit. Da sprach er 'gib dich zufrieden, ich will dir alle Reichtümer der Welt herbeiwünschen, nur bleib da sitzen.' Sie schalt ihn aber einen Schafskopf und sprach 'was helfen mir alle Reichtümer der Welt, wenn ich auf dem Sattel sitze; du hast mich daraufgewünscht, du mußt mir auch wieder herunterhelfen.' Er mochte wollen oder nicht, er mußte den dritten Wunsch tun, daß sie vom Sattel ledig wäre und heruntersteigen könnte; und der Wunsch ward alsbald erfüllt. Also hatte er nichts davon als Ärger, Mühe, Scheltworte und ein verlornes Pferd: die Armen aber lebten vergnügt, still und fromm bis an ihr seliges Ende. Bruder Lustig Es war einmal ein großer Krieg, und als der Krieg zu Ende war, bekamen viele Soldaten ihren Abschied. Nun bekam der Bruder Lustig auch seinen Abschied und sonst nichts als ein kleines Laibchen Commißbrot und vier Kreuzer an Geld; damit zog er fort. Der heilige Petrus aber hatte sich als ein armer Bettler an den Weg gesetzt, und wie der Bruder Lustig daher kam, bat er ihn um ein Almosen. Er antwortete 'lieber Bettelmann, was soll ich dir geben? ich bin Soldat gewesen und habe meinen Abschied bekommen, und habe sonst nichts als das kleine Commißbrot und vier Kreuzer Geld, wenn das all ist, muß ich betteln, so gut wie du. Doch geben will ich dir was.' Darauf theilte er den Laib in vier Theile, und gab davon dem Apostel einen und auch einen Kreuzer. Der heilige Petrus bedankte sich, gieng weiter und setzte sich in einer andern Gestalt wieder als Bettelman dem Soldaten an den Weg, und als er zu ihm kam, bat er ihn, wie das vorigemal, um eine Gabe. Der Bruder Lustig sprach wie vorher und gab ihm wieder ein Viertel von dem Brot und einen Kreuzer. Der heil. Petrus bedankte sich und gieng weiter, setzte sich aber zum drittenmal in einer andern Gestalt als ein Bettler an den Weg und sprach den Bruder Lustig an. Der Bruder Lustig gab ihm auch das dritte Viertel Brot und den dritten Kreuzer. Der heil. Petrus bedankte sich, und der Bruder Lustig gieng weiter und hatte nicht mehr als ein Viertel Brot und einen Kreuzer. Damit gieng er in ein Wirthshaus, aß das Brot und ließ sich für den Kreuzer Bier dazu geben. Als er fertig war, zog er weiter, und da gieng ihm der heil. Petrus gleichfalls in der Gestalt eines verabschiedeten Soldaten entgegen und redete ihn an, 'guten Tag, Camerad, kannst du mir nicht ein Stück Brot geben und einen Kreuzer zu einem Trunk?' 'Wo soll ichs hernehmen,' antwortete der Bruder Lustig, 'ich habe meinen Abschied und sonst nichts als einen Laib Commißbrot und vier Kreuzer an Geld bekommen. Drei Bettler sind mir auf der Landstraße begegnet, davon hab ich jedem ein Viertel von meinem Brot und einen Kreuzer Geld gegeben. Das letzte Viertel hab ich im Wirthshaus gegessen und für den letzten Kreuzer dazu getrunken. Jetzt bin ich leer, und wenn du auch nichts mehr hast, so können wir mit einander betteln gehen.' Nein,' antwortete der heil. Petrus, ' das wird just nicht nöthig sein: ich verstehe mich ein wenig auf die Doctorei, und damit will ich mir schon so viel verdienen als ich brauche.' 'Ja,' sagte der Bruder Lustig, 'davon verstehe ich nichts, also muß ich allein betteln gehen.' 'Nun komm nur mit,' sprach der heil. Petrus, 'wenn ich was verdiene, sollst du die Hälfte davon haben.' 'Das ist mir wohl recht' sagte der Bruder lustig. Also zogen sie mit einander fort. Nun kamen sie an ein Bauernhaus und hörten darin gewaltig jammern und schreien, da giengen sie hinein, so lag der Mann darin auf den Tod krank und war nah am Verscheiden, und die Frau heulte und weinte ganz laut. 'Laßt euer Heulen und Weinen,' sprach der heil. Petrus, 'ich will den Mann wieder gesund machen,' nahm eine Salbe aus der Tasche und heilte den Kranken augenblicklich, so daß er ausstehen konnte, und ganz gesund war. Sprachen Mann und Frau in großer Freude 'wie können wir euch lohnen? was sollen wir euch geben?' Der heil. Petrus aber wollte nichts nehmen, und jemehr ihn die Bauersleute baten, desto mehr weigerte er sich. Der Bruder Lustig aber stieß den heil. Petrus an, und sagte 'so nimm doch was, wir brauchens ja.' Endlich brachte die Bäuerin ein Lamm und sprach zu dem heil. Petrus das müßte er annehmen, aber er wollte es nicht. Da stieß ihn der Bruder Lustig in die Seite und sprach 'nimms doch, dummer Teufel, wir brauchns ja.' Da sagte der heil. Petrus endlich 'ja, das Lamm will ich nehmen, aber ich trags nicht: wenn dus willst, so mußt du es tragen.' 'Das hat keine Noth,' sprach der Bruder Lustig, 'das will ich schon tragen,' und nahms auf die Schulter. Nun giengen sie fort und kamen in einen Wald, da war das Lamm dem Bruder lustig schwer geworden, er aber war hungrig, also sprach er zu dem heil. Petrus 'schau, da ist ein schöner Platz, da könnten wir das Lamm kochen und verzehren.' 'Mir ists recht,' antwortete der heil. Petrus, 'doch kann ich mit der Kocherei nicht umgehen: willst du kochen, so hast du da einen Kessel, ich will derweil auf und ab gehen, bis es gahr ist. Du mußt aber nicht eher zu essen anfangen, als bis ich wieder zurück bin; ich will schon zu rechter Zeit kommen.' 'Geh nur,' sagte Bruder Lustig, 'ich verstehe mich aufs Kochen, ich wills schon machen.' Da gieng der heil. Petrus fort, und der Bruder Lustig schlachtete das Lamm, machte Feuer an, warf das Fleisch in den Kessel und kochte. Das Lamm war aber schon gahr und der Apostel noch immer nicht zurück, da nahm es der Bruder Lustig aus dem Kessel, zerschnitt es und fand das Herz. 'Das soll das Beste sein,' sprach er und versuchte es, zuletzt aber aß er es ganz auf. Endlich kam der heil. Petrus zurück und sprach 'du kannst das ganze Lamm allein essen, ich will nur das Herz davon, das gib mir.' Da nahm Bruder Lustig Messer und Gabel, that als suchte er eifrig in dem Lammfleisch herum, konnte aber das Herz nicht finden; endlich sagte er kurz weg 'es ist keins da.' 'Nun, wo solls denn sein?' sagte der Apostel. 'Das weiß ich nicht,' antwortete der Bruder Lustig; 'aber schau, was sind wir alle beide für Narren, suchen das Herz vom Lamm und fällt keinem von uns ein, ein Lamm hat ja kein Herz.' 'Ei,' sprach der heil. Petrus, 'das ist was ganz Neues, jedes Thier hat ja ein Herz, warum sollt ein Lamm kein Herz haben?' 'Nein, gewißlich, Bruder, ein Lamm hat kein Herz, denk nur recht nach, so wird dirs einfallen, es hat im Ernst keins.' 'Nun, es ist schon gut,' sagte der heil. Petrus, 'ist kein Herz da, so brauch ich auch nichts vom Lamm, du kannsts allein essen.' 'Was ich halt nicht aufessen kann, das nehm ich mit in meinem Ranzen' sprach der Bruder Lustig, aß das halbe Lamm und steckte das übrige in seinen Ranzen. Sie giengen weiter, da machte der heil. Petrus daß ein großes Wasser queer über den Weg floß und sie hindurch mußten. Sprach der heil. Petrus 'geh du nur voran.' Nein,' antwortete der Bruder Lustig, 'geh du voran,' und dachte 'wenn dem das Wasser zu tief ist, so bleib ich zurück.' Da schritt der heil. Petrus hindurch, und das Wasser gieng ihm nur bis ans Knie. Nun wollte Bruder Lustig auch hindurch, aber das Wasser wurde größer und stieg ihm an den Hals. Da rief er 'Bruder, hilf mir.' Sagte der heil. Petrus 'willst du auch gestehen daß du das Herz von dem Lamm gegessen hast?' 'Nein,' antwortete er, 'ich hab es nicht gegessen.' Da ward das Wasser noch größer, und stieg ihm bis an den Mund: 'hilf mir, Bruder,' rief der Soldat. Sprach der heil. Petrus noch einmal 'willst du auch gestehen daß du das Herz vom Lamm gegessen hast?' 'Nein,' antwortete er, 'ich hab es nicht gegessen.' Der heil. Petrus wollte ihn doch nicht ertrinken lassen, ließ das Wasser wieder fallen und half ihm hinüber. Nun zogen sie weiter, und kamen in ein Reich, da hörten sie daß die Königstochter todtkrank läge. 'Holla, Bruder,' sprach der Soldat zum heil. Petrus, 'da ist ein Fang für uns, wenn wir die gesund machen, so ist uns auf ewige Zeiten geholfen.' Da war ihm der heil. Petrus nicht geschwind genug, 'nun, heb die Beine auf, Bruderherz,' sprach er zu ihm, 'daß wir noch zu rechter Zeit hin kommen.' Der heil. Petrus gieng aber immer langsamer, wie auch der Bruder Lustig ihn trieb und schob, bis sie endlich hörten die Königstochter wäre gestorben. 'Da haben wirs,' sprach der Bruder Lustig, 'das kommt von deinem schläfrigen Gang.' 'Sei nur still,' antwortete der heil. Petrus, 'ich kann noch mehr als Kranke gesund machen, ich kann auch Todte wieder ins Leben erwecken.' 'Nun, wenn das ist,' sagte der Bruder Lustig, 'so laß ich mirs gefallen, das halbe Königreich mußt du uns aber zum wenigsten damit verdienen.' Darauf giengen sie in das königliche Schloß, wo alles in großer Trauer war: der heil. Petrus aber sagte zu dem König er wollte die Tochter wieder lebendig machen. Da ward er zu ihr geführt, und dann sprach er 'bringt mir einen Kessel mit Wasser,' und wie der gebracht war, hieß er jedermann hinausgehen, und nur der Bruder Lustig durfte bei ihm bleiben. Darauf schnitt er alle Glieder der Todten los und warf sie ins Wasser, machte Feuer unter den Kessel und ließ sie kochen. Und wie alles Fleisch von den Knochen herabgefallen war, nahm er das schöne weiße Gebein heraus, und legte es auf eine Tafel, und reihte und legte es nach seiner natürlichen Ordnung zusammen. Als das geschehen war, trat er davor und sprach dreimal 'im Namen der allerheiligsten Dreifaltigkeit, Todte, steh auf.' Und beim drittenmal erhob sich die Königstochter lebendig, gesund und schön. Nun war der König darüber in großer Freude, und sprach zum heil. Petrus 'begehre deinen Lohn, und wenns mein halbes Königreich wäre, so will ich dirs geben.' Der heil. Petrus aber antwortete 'ich verlange nichts dafür.' 'O, du Hans Narr!' dachte der Bruder Lustig bei sich, stieß seinen Cameraden in die Seite und sprach 'sei doch nicht so dumm, wenn du nichts willst, so brauch ich doch was.' Der heil. Petrus aber wollte nichts; doch weil der König sah daß der andere gerne was wollte, ließ er ihm vom Schatzmeister seinen Ranzen mit Gold anfüllen. Sie zogen darauf weiter und wie sie in einen Wald kamen, sprach der heil. Petrus zum Bruder Lustig 'jetzt wollen wir das Gold theilen.' 'Ja,' antwortete er, 'das wollen wir thun.' Da theilte der heil. Petrus das Gold, und theilte es in drei Theile. Dachte der Bruder Lustig 'was er wieder, für einen Sparren im Kopf hat! macht drei Theile, und unser sind zwei.' Der heil. Petrus aber sprach 'nun habe ich genau getheilt, ein Theil für mich, ein Theil für dich, und ein Theil für den, der das Herz vom Lamm gegessen hat.' 'O, das hab ich gegessen,' antwortete der Bruder Lustig und strich geschwind das Gold ein, 'das kannst du mir glauben.' 'Wie kann das wahr sein,' sprach der heil. Petrus, 'ein Lamm hat ja kein Herz.' 'Ei was, Bruder, wo denkst du hin! ein Lamm hat ja ein Herz, so gut wie jedes Thier, warum sollte das allein keines haben?', 'Nun, es ist schon gut,' sagte der heil. Petrus, 'behalt das Gold allein, aber ich bleibe nicht mehr bei dir und will meinen Weg allein gehen.' ' Wie du willst, Bruderherz,' antwortete der Soldat, 'leb wohl.' Da gieng der heil. Petrus eine andere Straße, Bruder Lustig aber dachte 'es ist gut, daß er abtrabt, es ist doch ein wunderlicher Heiliger.' Nun hatte er zwar Geld genug, wußte aber nicht mit umzugehen, verthats, verschenkts, und wie eine Zeit herum war, hatte er wieder nichts. Da kam er in ein Land, wo er hörte daß die Königstochter gestorben wäre. 'Holla,' dachte er, 'das kann gut werden, die will ich wieder lebendig machen, und mirs bezahlen lassen, daß es eine Art hat.' Gieng also zum König und bot ihm an die Todte wieder zu erwecken. Nun hatte der König gehört daß ein abgedankter Soldat herumziehe, und die Gestorbenen wieder lebendig mache, und dachte der Bruder Lustig wäre dieser Mann, doch, weil er kein Vertrauen zu ihm hatte, fragte er erst seine Räthe, die sagten aber er könnte es wagen, da seine Tochter doch todt wäre. Nun ließ sich der Bruder Lustig Wasser im Kessel bringen, hieß jedermann hinausgehen, schnitt die Glieder ab, warf sie ins Wasser und machte Feuer darunter, gerade wie er es beim heil. Petrus gesehen hatte. Das Wasser fieng an zu kochen, und das Fleisch siel herab, da nahm er das Gebein heraus und that es auf die Tafel, er wußte aber nicht in welcher Ordnung es liegen mußte, und legte alles verkehrt durch einander. Dann stellte er sich davor, und sprach 'im Namen der allerheiligsten Dreifaltigkeit, Todte, steh auf,' und sprachs dreimal, aber die Gebeine rührten sich nicht. Da sprach er es noch dreimal, aber gleichfalls umsonst. 'Du Blitzmädel, steh auf,' rief er, 'steh auf, oder es geht dir nicht gut.' Wie er das gesprochen, kam der heil. Petrus auf einmal in seiner vorigen Gestalt, als verabschiedeter Soldat, durchs Fenster herein gegangen und sprach 'du gottloser Mensch, was treibst du da, wie kann die Todte auferstehen, da du ihr Gebein so unter einander geworfen hast?' 'Bruderherz, ich habs gemacht, so gut ich konnte' antwortete er. 'Diesmal will ich dir aus der Noth helfen, aber das sag ich dir, wo du noch einmal so etwas unternimmst, so bist du unglücklich, auch darfst du von dem König nicht das Geringste dafür begehren oder annehmen.' Darauf legte der heil. Petrus die Gebeine in ihre rechte Ordnung, sprach dreimal zu ihr 'im Namen der allerheiligsten Dreifaltigkeit, Todte, steh auf,' und die Königstochter stand auf, war gesund und schön wie vorher. Nun gieng der heil. Petrus wieder durchs Fenster hinaus; der Bruder Lustig war froh daß es so gut abgelaufen war, ärgerte sich aber doch daß er nichts dafür nehmen sollte. 'Ich möchte nur wissen,' dachte er, 'was der für Mucken im Kopf hat, denn was er mit der einen Hand gibt, das nimmt er mit der andern: da ist kein Verstand drin.' Nun bot der König dem Bruder Lustig an was er haben wollte, er durfte aber nichts nehmen, doch brachte er es durch Anspielung und Listigkeit dahin, daß ihm der König seinen Ranzen mit Gold füllen ließ, und damit zog er ab. Als er hinaus kam, stand vor dem Tor der heil. Petrus, und sprach 'schau, was du für ein Mensch bist, habe ich dir nicht verboten etwas zu nehmen, und nun hast du den Ranzen doch voll Gold. 'Was kann ich dafür,' antwortete Bruder Lustig, 'wenn mirs hinein gesteckt wird.' 'Das sag ich dir, daß du nicht zum zweitenmal solche Dinge unternimmst, sonst soll es dir schlimm ergehen.' 'Ei, Bruder, sorg doch nicht, jetzt hab ich Gold, was soll ich mich da mit dem Knochenwaschen abgeben.' 'Ja,' sprach der heil. Petrus, 'das Gold wird lang dauern! Damit du aber hernach nicht wieder auf unerlaubten Wegen gehst, so will ich deinem Ranzen die Kraft geben, daß alles, was du dir hinein wünschest, auch darin sein soll. Leb wohl, du siehst mich nun nicht wieder. 'Gott befohlen,' sprach der Bruder Lustig, und dachte 'ich bin froh, daß du fortgehst, du wunderlicher Kauz, ich will dir wohl nicht nachgehen.' An die Wunderkraft aber, die seinem Ranzen verliehen war, dachte er nicht weiter. Bruder Lustig zog mit seinem Gold umher, und verthats und versumseits wie das erstemal. Als er nun nichts mehr als vier Kreuzer hatte, kam er an einem Wirthshaus vorbei und dachte 'das Geld muß fort,' und, ließ sich für drei Kreuzer Wein und einen Kreuzer Brot geben. Wie er da saß und trank, kam ihm der Geruch von gebratenen Gänsen in die Nase. Bruder Lustig schaute und guckte, und sah daß der Wirth zwei Gänse in der Ofenröhre stehen hatte. Da fiel ihm ein daß ihm sein Camerad gesagt hatte was er sich in seinen Ranzen wünschte, das sollte darin sein. 'Holla, das mußt du mit den Gänsen versuchen!' Also gieng er hinaus, und vor der Thüre sprach er 'so wünsch ich die zwei gebratenen Gänse aus der Ofenröhre in meinen Ranzen.' Wie er das gesagt hatte, schnallte er ihn auf, und schaute hinein, da lagen sie beide darin. 'Ach, so ists recht,' sprach er, 'nun bin ich ein gemachter Kerl,' ging fort auf eine Wiese und holte den Braten hervor. Wie er so im besten Essen war, kamen zwei Handwerksbursche daher und sahen die eine Gans, die noch nicht angerührt war, mit hungrigen Augen an. Dachte der Bruder Lustig 'mit einer hast du genug,' rief die zwei Bursche herbei und sprach 'da nehmt die Gans und verzehrt sie auf meine Gesundheit.' Sie bedankten sich, gingen damit ins Wirthshaus, ließen sich eine Halbe Wein und ein Brot geben, packten die geschenkte Gans aus und fiengen an zu essen. Die Wirthin sah zu und sprach zu ihrem Mann 'die zwei essen eine Gans, sieh doch nach obs nicht eine von unsern aus der Ofenröhre ist.' Der Wirth lief hin, da war die Ofenröhre leer: 'was, ihr Diebsgesindel, so wohlfeil wollt ihr Gänse essen! gleich bezahlt, oder ich will euch mit grünem Haselsaft waschen.' Die zwei sprachen 'wir sind keine Diebe, ein abgedankter Soldat hat uns die Gans draußen auf der Wiese geschenkt.' 'Ihr sollt mir keine Nase drehen, der Soldat ist hier gewesen, aber als ein ehrlicher Kerl zur Thür hinaus gegangen, auf den hab ich Acht gehabt: ihr seid die Diebe und sollt bezahlen.' Da sie aber nicht bezahlen konnten, nahm er den Stock und prügelte sie zur Thüre hinaus. Bruder Lustig gieng seiner Wege und kam an einen Ort, da stand ein prächtiges Schloß und nicht weit davon ein schlechtes Wirthshaus. Er ging in das Wirthshaus und bat um ein Nachtlager, aber der Wirth wies ihn ab, und sprach 'es ist kein Platz mehr da, das Haus ist voll vornehmer Gäste.' 'Das nimmt mich Wunder,' sprach der Bruder Lustig, 'daß sie zu euch kommen und nicht in das prächtige Schloß gehen.' 'Ja,' antwortete der Wirth, 'es hat was an sich, dort eine Nacht zu liegen, wers noch versucht hat, ist nicht lebendig wieder heraus gekommen.' 'Wenns andere versucht haben,' sagte der Bruder Lustig, 'will ichs auch versuchen.' 'Das laßt nur bleiben,' sprach der Wirth, 'es geht euch an den Hals.' 'Es wird nicht gleich an den Hals gehen,' sagte der Bruder Lustig, 'gebt mir nur die Schlüssel und brav Essen und Trinken mit.' Nun gab ihm der Wirth die Schlüssel und Essen und Trinken, und damit gieng der Bruder Lustig ins Schloß, ließ sichs gut schmecken, und als er endlich schläfrig wurde, legte er sich auf die Erde, denn es war kein Bett da. Er schlief auch bald ein, in der Nacht aber wurde er von einem großen Lärm aufgeweckt, und wie er sich ermunterte, sah er neun häßliche Teufel in dem Zimmer, die hatten einen Kreiß um ihn gemacht und tanzten um ihn herum. Sprach der Bruder Lustig 'nun tanzt, so lang ihr wollt, aber komm mir keiner zu nah.' Die Teufel aber drangen immer näher auf ihn ein und traten ihm mit ihren garstigen Füßen fast ins Gesicht. 'Habt Ruh, ihr Teufelsgespenster,' sprach er, aber sie triebens immer ärger. Da ward der Bruder Lustig bös und rief 'holla, ich will bald Ruhe stiften!' kriegte ein Stuhlbein und schlug mitten hinein. Aber neun Teufel gegen einen Soldaten war doch zu viel, und wenn er auf den vordern zuschlug, so packten ihn die andern hinten bei den Haaren und rissen ihn erbärmlich. 'Teufelspack,' rief er, 'jetzt wird mirs zu arg: wartet aber! Alle neune in meinen Ranzen hinein!' husch, steckten sie darin, und nun schnallte er ihn zu und warf ihn in eine Ecke. Da wars auf einmal still, und Bruder Lustig legte sich wieder hin und schlief bis an den hellen Morgen. Nun kamen der Wirth und der Edelmann, dem das Schloß gehörte, und wollten sehen wie es ihm ergangen wäre; als sie ihn gesund und munter erblickten, erstaunten sie und fragten 'haben euch denn die Geister nichts gethan?' 'Warum nicht gar,' antwortete Bruder Lustig, 'ich habe sie alle neune in meinem Ranzen. Ihr könnt euer Schloß wieder ganz ruhig bewohnen, es wird von nun an keiner mehr darin umgehen!' Da dankte ihm der Edelmann, beschenkte ihn reichlich und bat ihn in seinen Diensten zu bleiben, er wollte ihn auf sein Lebtag versorgen. 'Nein,' antwortete er, 'ich bin an das Herumwandern gewöhnt, ich will weiter ziehen.' Da gieng der Bruder Lustig fort, trat in eine Schmiede und legte den Ranzen, worin die neun Teufel waren, auf den Ambos, und bat den Schmied und seine Gesellen zuzuschlagen. Die schlugen mit ihren großen Hämmern aus allen Kräften zu, daß die Teufel ein erbärmliches Gekreisch erhoben. Wie er danach den Ranzen aufmachte, waren achte todt, einer aber, der in einer Falte gesessen hatte, war noch lebendig, schlüpfte heraus und fuhr wieder in die Hölle. Darauf zog der Bruder Lustig noch lang in der Welt herum, und wers wüßte, könnte viel davon erzählen. Endlich aber wurde er alt, und dachte an sein Ende, da ging er zu einem Einsiedler, der als ein frommer Mann bekannt war und sprach zu ihm 'ich bin das Wandern müde und will nun trachten in das Himmelreich zu kommen.' Der Einsiedler antwortete 'es gibt zwei Wege, der eine ist breit und angenehm, und führt zur Hölle, der andere ist eng und rauh, und führt zum Himmel.' 'Da müßt ich ein Narr sein,' dachte der Bruder Lustig, 'wenn ich den engen und rauhen Weg gehen sollte.' Machte sich auf und ging den breiten und angenehmen Weg, und kam endlich zu einem großen schwarzen Thor, und das war das Thor der Hölle. Bruder Lustig klopfte an, und der Thorwächter guckte wer da wäre. Wie er aber den Bruder Lustig sah, erschrack er, denn er war gerade der neunte Teufel, der mit in dem Ranzen gesteckt hatte und mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen war. Darum schob er den Riegel geschwind wieder vor, lief zum Obersten der Teufel, und sprach 'draußen ist ein Kerl mit einem Ranzen und will herein, aber laßt ihn bei Leibe nicht herein, er wünscht sonst die ganze Hölle in seinen Ranzen. Er hat mich einmal garstig darin hämmern lassen.' Also ward dem Bruder Lustig hinaus gerufen er sollte wieder abgehen, er käme nicht herein. Wenn sie mich da nicht wollen', dachte er, 'will ich sehen ob ich im Himmel ein Unterkommen finde, irgendwo muß ich doch bleiben.' Kehrte also um und zog weiter, bis er vor das Himmelsthor kam, wo er auch anklopfte. Der heil. Petrus saß gerade dabei als Thorwächter: der Bruder Lustig erkannte ihn gleich und dachte 'hier findest du einen alten Freund, da wirds besser gehen.' Aber der heil. Petrus sprach 'ich glaube gar, du willst in den Himmel?' 'Laß mich doch ein, Bruder, ich muß doch wo einkehren; hätten sie mich in der Hölle aufgenommen, so wär ich nicht hierher gegangen.' 'Nein,' sagte der heil. Petrus, 'du kommst nicht herein.' 'Nun, willst du mich nicht einlassen, so nimm auch deinen Ranzen wieder: dann will ich gar nichts von dir haben,' sprach der Bruder Lustig. 'So gib ihn her' sagte der heil. Petrus. Da reichte er den Ranzen durchs Gitter in den Himmel hinein, und der heil. Petrus nahm ihn und hieng ihn neben seinen Sessel auf. Da sprach der Bruder Lustig 'Nun wünsch ich mich selbst in meinen Ranzen hinein.' Husch, war er darin, und saß nun im Himmel, und der heil. Petrus mußte ihn darin lassen. Muttergottesgläschen Es hatte einmal ein Fuhrmann seinen Karren, der mit Wein schwer beladen war, festgefahren, so daß er ihn trotz aller Mühe nicht wieder losbringen konnte. Nun kam gerade die Mutter Gottes des Weges daher, und als sie die Not des armen Mannes sah, sprach sie zu ihm 'ich bin müd und durstig, gib mir ein Glas Wein, und ich will dir deinen Wagen frei machen.' 'Gerne,' antwortete der Fuhrmann, 'aber ich habe kein Glas, worin ich dir den Wein geben könnte.' Da brach die Mutter Gottes ein weißes Blümchen mit roten Streifen ab, das Feldwinde heißt und einem Glase sehr ähnlich sieht, und reichte es dem Fuhrmann. Er füllte es mit Wein, und die Mutter Gottes trank ihn, und in dem Augenblick ward der Wagen frei und der Fuhrmann konnte weiterfahren. Das Blümchen heißt noch immer Muttergottesgläschen. Der heilige Petrus als Geiger Vielerlei machte der heilige Petrus, als er noch mit unserm Herrgott auf der Erde wandelte. Einmal kam er in ein Dorf und trat mit dem Herrn in ein Wirtshaus. Dort waren viele Rekruten, die tranken und sangen. Der heilige Petrus setzte sich mit Gott an einen Tisch hinter die Türe. Nur einmal fing Petrus an: »Ich mache mich zu einem Geiger.« – »Gib Ruhe, Petrus, du fällst in Ungelegenheit.« Aber Petrus gehorchte nicht, nahm die Geige aus dem Zwerchsack und fing an aufzuspielen. Als die Rekruten die Geige hörten, sprangen sie auf, fingen an zu tanzen und zu schreien, immer mit dem Wein im Kopfe und lustig. Nur einmal kehrten sie sich gegen den Geiger und schlugen ihn und hieben auf den armen Petrus ein, wie betrunkene Leute, kaum konnte er sich bis zur Türe und hinaus schleppen. Gott kam hinter ihm. Aber der heilige Petrus hatte sich sehr geärgert und sprach: »Es soll regnen immer, wenn die Rekruten einrücken zu den Soldaten.« Und so ist es geblieben, bis auf den heutigen Tag. Wenn im Herbst die Rekruten sich versammeln um aufzubrechen, dann fängt es an zu regnen. Am andern Tage gingen sie wieder beide, Gott und der heilige Petrus, weiter. Da fing Petrus wieder mit Gott an: »Unser Gott! Warum hast du reiche und arme Leute gelassen? Es wäre ja besser, wenn nur Reiche wären.« – »Gib Friede, Petrus, es ist gut so, wie es ist.« Aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe, bis Gott sagte: »Tu also, wie du denkst, es sei besser.« Dann machte sie Petrus alle reich. Und es war gut so, aber nur kurze Zeit. Einmal fing Petrus an, sich ein Haus zu bauen, aber Arbeiter bekam er keine. »Ach, ihr guten Leute, was soll ich anfangen, nicht einmal um großen Lohn bekomme ich weder Arbeiter noch Maurer?« Nun gut. Gott sprach zu Petrus: »Nun siehst du, Petrus, hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du solltest nicht nur reiche Leute machen? Auf dieser Welt braucht es auch Arbeiter, ohne diese kannst du nicht leben, selbst wenn du eine Lade voll Geld hast.«